An Oath to Keep
by snowdapple13
Summary: When Leo leaves Ogygia to return to the fight against Gaea, Calypso fights to remain optimistic about getting off of her island prison. But sinister forces are at work, and she finds that she may play a more vital role in the battle than anyone has ever realized.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Welcome to my first published fanfiction story! Any helpful feedback is greatly appreciated, so please feel free to tell me if something seems off. Happy reading!

The raft remained silhouetted against the horizon for a moment longer, then vanished from sight. The celestial bronze flared in the light of the sunset, gleaming on the boy's shaggy black curls before fading from view.

Leo had left Ogygia.

Calypso's hands clenched into fists as her eyes stung. She would _not_ cry. Not now, when her curse had taken what she had loved for a fourth time. She had cried for Odysseus, for Drake and for Percy, but she wouldn't cry for Leo. She had to be strong for him; for both of them.

"He will return for me." Calypso breathed past the lump in her throat, willing her pain to turn to defiance. She had waited for each hero meekly, accepting her curse with a resigned ache in her heart, but she wouldn't be like that any longer. Her anger had changed her, made her stronger inside. She would bear this pain, knowing that Leo felt it, too.

Calypso tore her gaze away from the spot where Leo had vanished, letting her gaze rove over his forge, the random tools scattered around it, and the remnants of their picnic lunch. The relics of their time together seemed to mock her, taunting her with memories and promises.

"Leo will come back." Calypso spoke confidently into the empty air. She wasn't sure where her certainty came from. Odysseus, Drake, and Percy had all promised to help her, but they had chosen to forget her, in the end. _Why should Leo be any different?_

Her face grew pleasantly warm as she recalled the expression in Leo's eyes when she kissed him. Her heart swelled with fierce strength as her answer came to her. _Because her loves me. Leo is the only hero who truly loves me._

And for that, she would trust him. She would stay faithful to Leo Valdez, even if she had to wait until the stars fell from the sky and the world came to an end.

Calypso crossed to the mud brick forge, picking up a discarded piece of bronze. Her reflection gazed back at her with a steely determination that shocked her. She shook her head with a rueful half smile. Any sign of the Calypso of old was gone, replaced by the fierce composure of one who would do anything to be with the one she loved.

She sighed wistfully as she recalled Leo bustling about in his forge, lovingly shaping each sheet of bronze. Returning the bronze piece to its place on the forge, she wandered towards the garden. But she couldn't escape her pain even there. The repaired fountain spoke of his kindness, the newly planted flowerbed of his awkward compassion.

Calypso shook her head abruptly. "Stop it", she ordered herself. Letting her emotions overwhelm her was not the best way for her to handle herself. She had to stay strong, or risk falling into a deep depression that she knew would ultimately consume her.

She proceeded down the path to her cave. Ducking through the curtain with its now-straightened rod, she entered the small room within. He invisible servants whisked about, folding clothes, straightening furniture, and smoothing the blankets on her bed. The dried herbs hanging from the ceiling rustled in the persistent breeze. A simple wooden loom stood in one corner, a half-finished weaving hanging from its threads. The shards of crystal on the walls sparkled in a myriad of colors as the curtains admitted a wavering beam of sunlight.

Calypso crossed the room to the corner where the loom sat. If there was ever a time that she needed to drown her thoughts in the monotony of weaving, this was it. Seating herself at the room, she gazed at the unfinished weaving. Only the top half was complete, showing icy stars glittering in the inky backdrop of a night sky.

Calypso rested her hand on the shuttle for a moment, then tied off the blue-black thread that she had used to create the night sky, replacing it with a fiery orange one. She hummed softly as she began to weave; a slow, melancholy tune that spilled directly from her aching heart. Her voice slowly rose into a lilting melody that gave voice to her tangled emotions. She sang on and on as her cave darkened and the invisible servants placed candles around the loom. The weaving grew longer, spilling down to the floor and disappearing into the shadows.

At last, she removed the finished weaving from the loom. A wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her and she staggered towards her bed, the weaving trailing from her limp fingers. A small corner of her brain dimly registered the morning light streaming through the gap in the curtains as she collapsed on the bed, but she burrowed under the blankets anyway. She draped the finished weaving across the bed, then fell back on the pillows and let sleep claim her.

And so, Calypso slept as day slipped into night, drowning her sorrow in the blackness of sleep. The weaving fluttered in the breeze admitted by the white curtains, making the roaring flames seem to ripple across their velvet backdrop of midnight sky. The superheated sheet of bronze in the heart of the fire was being hammered into shape by strong, soot-blackened hands. A boy's face was visible through the haze of smoke, bronzed by sweat and grime. His expression was fierce with concentration, yet tempered by the joy of someone who was doing what he loved.

The weaving was magical in its quality, so lifelike that it seemed that the boy was real flesh and blood, not an image preserved in a skillful combination of colored threads. Exhausted by her efforts, Calypso dreamed, with Leo Valdez's name on her lips and engraved on her heart.

**A/N**

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Please review (and remember, constructive criticism is always appreciated)!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Oh my gods, I forgot a disclaimer! So here it is: I don't own Percy Jackson (sadly). All of the characters and the whole concept in general belong to the incredible Rick Riordan. So, there you have it.

This was an interesting chapter to write. It's given me some great ideas for the rest of the story! By the way, I'm planning for this to be 15 chapters or less. Anyway, enjoy!

When Calypso woke, the light of the rising sun was shining through the curtains once more. She sat up blearily, rubbing her eyes and squinting towards the cave entrance. Through the curtains, she could see a column of light headed towards the cave. It was flickering, almost like… fire!

There was only one god who travelled in a column of flame. Fear rose in her stomach. _If something has happened to Leo, I'll force Zeus to let me out so that I can destroy Gaea myself!_ She vowed.

Throwing the blankets aside, she jumped out of bed and hurried outside. The column of flames had come to a halt several feet away from the cave entrance. Calypso turned away, shielding her face as the blistering heat assaulted her skin and pulled the moisture from her eyes. The heat faded quickly, and she spun around to face the god.

"Where is he?" She demanded, cursing herself as she heard her voice tremble slightly. "Has something happened?"

Hephaestus held up his gnarled hands in a placating gesture. "Leo is fine. He and the rest of the crew from the Argo II made it out of the House of Hades safely. They're making their way towards Athens as we speak."

Calypso let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you, Lord Hephaestus," she murmured. "I-I just hate waiting here, knowing that there's nothing I can do to help him." She sat down hard on the edge of the fountain that Leo had repaired. "I've been trapped here for thousands of years- thousands! Haven't I been punished enough? I'm not even that powerful!"

Hephaestus shook his head. "I've told that Percy Jackson boy something very similar to what I'm about to tell you: never underestimate the power of love. It can make people do things they never thought they were capable of. Zeus knows that. He's realized what your punishment may have done to your power. After having loved four times and experiencing the pain of having each one of those lovers taken away, he is wary of what you might do if he lets you out. He worries that you will hate the gods for what they have done to you, and he fears that you will join Gaea to get revenge. He doesn't want the Earth Mother to have that kind of power. In Zeus's mind, it's much safer to have you imprisoned than it is to set you free and give Gaea the opportunity to recruit another powerful ally."

Calypso stared at Hephaestus, dumbfounded. What he was suggesting was absurd. She couldn't- wouldn't- believe it. "But I'm just a minor goddess!" She protested. "And even if I'm as powerful as you say I am, how can Zeus be sure that I would join Gaea?"

The disheveled-looking god grunted as he shifted his stance to take his weight off of his bad leg. "He can't know for certain, which is what makes you so dangerous. You could tip the scales in either side's favor, but Zeus isn't willing to take that risk."

The two were silent for a time as Calypso tried to wrap her mind around the enormity of Hephaestus's words. The lame god took several tools and some bronze pieces out of his pockets and tinkered with them for a while. When he was satisfied with his creation, he held it out to Calypso. She extended her hand and watched as a tiny bronze dove hopped onto her palm.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging an agreement with Zeus," Hephaestus said. "Hopefully, it will help you get off of this island when your need is most dire. Now, if I understand correctly, you have a seeing device that allows you glimpses into the outside world?"

Calypso nodded. She had used it to glean information about Leo's past, which was how she had managed to replicate his favorite outfit.

"Use it to monitor your friends' activities. When you feel that they desperately need your help, send this dove to Zeus. All you need to do is tell it that you wish to leave Ogygia. This will activate it to fly to wherever Zeus is. It is a symbol of your goodwill towards Olympus, and I have enchanted it so that it will only find Zeus if you really do intend to help him. He has sworn to release you once he receives this dove."

Calypso smiled as the dove hopped about in her hand. "Thank you, Lord Hephaestus. This is a generous gift."

The god cleared his throat self-consciously. "Use it well, Calypso. And remember, the fate of the world rests in your hands." With that parting message, he backed away and erupted into flames once more. Calypso watched the column of fire until it disappeared into the horizon, then turned her gaze back to the small dove in her hand. It regarded her blankly, rustling its bronze feathers and chirping sweetly.

Later that day, Hephaestus's words still rang in Calypso's ears. She didn't want to believe him, but his reasoning hit a little too close to home. The rage that she had felt at the gods when Leo had crash-landed on the beach and her anger at her own traitorous heart for falling in love yet again had stirred an ancient power deep within her. She had fought to restrain it as it fed off of her darkest emotions, begging her to unleash it upon all of those who had caused her pain.

It frightened her, knowing that she wielded this power. It made her question her every decision, wondering if it was her own mind, or the influence of that vengeful magic.

How could she trust herself, knowing that she could destroy everyone and everything she had ever cared about?

**A/N**

So, what do you think? I know the whole "power of love" thing has been done before *Dumbledore*, but it fit well with the plot. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I'm soooo sorry for the delay between updates! I was really hoping to get this chapter up last weekend, but events conspired against me. Also, I wasn't feeling particularly motivated about writing this chapter, so I didn't even finish writing it until late this morning. This might be my least favorite chapter so far, even though it explains a few points that were skipped over in The House of Hades (remember, this is just my interpretation. I don't really have the power to look into Rick Riordan's mind and see everything he has ever thought about the Percy Jackson books- although that would be very cool).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

The metal dove twittered cheerfully from its perch on the headboard of Calypso's bed. Calypso glared at it suspiciously as she lifted a small hand mirror. Since Hephaestus's departure that morning, the bird had followed her everywhere. For all she knew, it was taking note of her actions and relaying them directly to Zeus himself.

_Destroy it!_ The dark magic within her urged. She shoved the thought aside uneasily. Destroying the automaton was the worst possible thing she could do. She had to do everything she could to gain the trust of the gods, but still… That bird was really trying her patience.

"'Beware Greeks bearing gifts'", she muttered sardonically. With an irritated sigh, she returned her focus to the mirror in her hands. "Show me Leo Valdez", she whispered.

The surface of the mirror rippled, then cleared as an image of the demigod appeared. The image showed Leo standing on the shore of a lake, surrounded by teenagers of varying ages. A holographic image of a flaming hammer shimmered above his head.

Calypso smiled faintly as she recognized his outfit; jeans, a white t-shirt, and an army fatigue jacket. They were an exact replica of the fireproof outfit she had made him during his stay on Ogygia. She snickered quietly as she recalled his puzzled comment: "did you, like, Google me or something?"

_Not quite Google, Leo dear_. She thought. _Whatever Google is._ She made a mental note to figure out what Google was before she saw Leo again. Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she used a mental command to change the scene in the mirror. The image faded and was replaced with a painfully familiar one.

Leo sat on a wooden raft, one hand poised on a bronze guidance console. His tan face was set with grim determination as he stared back the way he had come. Two sentences, written in ancient Greek, inscribed themselves across the bottom of the mirror.

Calypso's mouth grew dry as she read and re-read the words. How could he have done something so dangerous, so foolishly loyal? She didn't want to believe what she saw, but the mirror never lied.

"'I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx.'"

Calypso buried her face in her hands. "You stupid, _stupid_ boy", she whispered vehemently. "You've signed your own death warrant!"

She cleared the image from the mirror with a wave of her hand, then set it down on the table beside the loom and collapsed into the matching chair. "What have you done?" She moaned quietly. Her eyes stung, but she forced back the tears with an angry sniff.

Metallic wings whirred as the dove flew from the bed to the table. It chirped at her, staring at her with blank golden eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Calypso stood angrily, grabbed the mirror, and stormed from the cave. She ran into the woods, feeling a glimmer of satisfaction as the native songbirds dive-bombed the automaton when it attempted to follow her. She continued through the trees until she reached a small clearing. A stream with clear, sparkling water flowed through one end, and a weeping willow hung trailing branches in the shimmering water.

Calypso threw herself down in the shade of the tree, dangling her feet over the bank of the stream so that her bare toes brushed the surface of the water. She laid the mirror on the grass beside her and traced a finger along its edge. She was afraid of what it might show her, but her desire to see Leo again overpowered her fear. She recited the command once more, then browsed through the images that the mirror presented.

One image in particular caught her attention as she paged past it, and she studied it closely. A giant with a smoky aura that she recognized as Clytius was swiping at a group of demigods who were attacking him from all sides. A blond boy who appeared to be flying had just landed a kick on Clytius's face. A muscular boy with black hair and a bandaged arm and a brown-haired girl were taking turns jabbing at the giant's chest with their swords, and Leo was shooting streams of fire from his palms at the unfortunate giant. A sallow-skinned boy was using his black blade to consume Clytius's dark aura when it threatened to surround the attacking demigods, and a tired looking girl with striking golden eyes stood next to the goddess Hecate, watching the fight. Percy Jackson and a blond girl who could only be Annabeth stood with drawn swords in front of a set of black and silver doors. A severed chain hung from each door, and Calypso suddenly realized with a burst of clarity what they were: the Doors of Death.

Suddenly, the ground jolted beneath her. She jumped to her feet and backed against the willow tree, casting nervous glances in all directions as she tried to locate the source of the disturbance. The ground trembled again, and the mud along the bank of the stream began to churn. A woman's form appeared in the mud, her eyes closed and her lips curled into a faint smile.

"Gaea," Calypso gasped. She clutched the handle of the mirror with a white-knuckled grip as ice cold fear trickled down her spine. Had something happened to Leo, and the goddess had come to gloat about it?

A jab of pain from the embossed handle of the mirror brought Calypso back to reality. _Leo is fine_, she told herself. _He can take care of himself._ She forced down her fear and glared at Gaea. "What do you want?"

The mud figure didn't reply, and Calypso edged forward carefully. _What is going on?_ She wondered. "Hello?" she called.

Cool mud suddenly rose around her, burying her feet up to her ankles in moments. Calypso tried to yank her feet free from the muck, but it held fast. Anger surged through her. She couldn't believe that she had been tricked so easily.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "What do you want from me?"

Gaea's smile broadened slightly. _Join me, granddaughter_, she murmured.

Calypso sensed what was going to happen a split second before it did, and she struggled wildly for a heartbeat in a vain attempt to free herself. Then, a strong force yanked at her feet, and her body was sucked into the mud.

The last thing Calypso saw before her head went under was the bronze dove, perched on a branch in the willow tree.

**A/N**

So , how would you rate this as an evil cliffhanger? Give me your opinion on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being so boring it can't even begin to be considered a cliffhanger, and 10 being you are so angry at me, you want to reach through the computer screen and throttle me.

Also, I have a favor to ask: could you lovely readers please spread the word about this story? I would absolutely LOVE to have more readers to give me their thoughts on this (also, it might convince me to be more motivated about updating*). So, this is your task: rate the cliffhanger from 1-10, and alert your friends about this story (this last part is only optional). Ready...Set...Go!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am ****_so_**** sorry about the long wait! My life got so busy during the past few weeks, and I literally wrote this entire chapter this morning. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

All she knew was darkness. Cold and suffocating, she was pulled through the slimy soil by the inhumanly strong grip on her ankles. At first, she had thrashed and clawed at the mud in a vain attempt to free herself. Now, exhausted by her struggles, she let herself be dragged limply through the depths of the earth.

Suddenly, the ground vanished, and Calypso fell for several heart-stopping moments before landing hard on bare rock. She gritted her teeth as she peeled her face off of the now dirt-smeared floor (leaving what felt like several layers of skin behind).

She had landed in a dimly lit stone room. Several torches adorned the walls, illuminating a dark pool of water in one corner of the room. Columns lined the walls, and faint designs etched into the ancient marble depicted terrifying scenes of destruction.

A flicker of movement caught Calypso's eye, and she shot to her feet as a tall woman stepped out from behind one of the columns. A long bronze knife glinted in her hand.

Terror rose in Calypso's stomach as the firelight shone on the woman's face. Although it was beautiful, the half-closed eyes and small smile did nothing to reassure Calypso.

"W-what is the meaning of this, Gaea?" Calypso queried, furious at the slight tremble in her voice. "Why bring me here, instead of just contacting me on Ogygia?"

Gaea laughed softly. "It was so easy for you to turn me down, where you were always within sight of the gods. But how brave are you now, knowing that there's no one to protect you?"

She made a beckoning motion, and a leonine shape stalked out of the shadows. Huge muscles rippled under its dark golden coat, and its long claws scraped on the floor. Half-hidden in the shadows of its mane, a man's face sneered out at Calypso. The manticore halted at Gaea's side, letting out a low growl.

Gaea smirked. "It's time to prove yourself, granddaughter. Either fight and win, or die under the claws of my manticore. It's your choice."

Gaea tossed the dagger to Calypso, and she caught it reflexively. Then, the manticore started forward, and the world narrowed down to her and the beast's feral yellow eyes.

_This is a time lapse, because my computer is being dumb_

Calypso stared in disbelief as the manticore slowly crumbled to dust inches from her right arm. She couldn't remember the last time she had yielded a weapon, and yet she had killed the manticore easily. Power had surged through her limbs, and she had dodged each swipe and leap like a seasoned warrior.

But she felt no pride in her success. She had never been that talented in hand to hand combat, but she had defeated the manticore without breaking a sweat. _What have I become?_

A pair of sandaled feet entered her line of vision, and a cool hand lifted her chin. Gaea looked down at her approvingly. "Well fought, Calypso. I think you are more than ready to join my forces."

Calypso opened her mouth, ready to protest, but Gaea quieted her with an upheld hand. "Think of what we could do all the things we could accomplish! When have the gods treated you well? Why do they deserve your loyalty, when they have imprisoned you for three thousand years?"

Calypso jerked backwards, raising the dagger slightly. "Why do _you_ deserve my loyalty? Where were _you_ in those three thousand years? The gods have been kind to me, more than you would believe. Isn't that worth something?"

Gaea's smooth features creased in a frown. When she spoke, her voice was deadly calm. "This is your last chance, Calypso. If you choose to fight with those petty Olympians, you will be destroyed with them."

Calypso smiled faintly. "So be it." She threw the dagger at Gaea as she spun towards the dark pool. Plunging into the still water, she let power fill her up once more and pictured the clear waters that surrounded Ogygia. She let the magic go in one big burst, and closed her eyes as the water pulled her down and away from the dark room.

_Here is another line break._

Calypso stared into the depths of the flickering fire, watching the molten bronze within shape itself into a sword. She had never worked in a forge before, but she had learned a bit by watching Leo. Apparently, her magic could make weapons as well as wield them.

Her newly made armor sat in the sand behind her, next to a short spear and a dagger. The metal was still warm to the touch, and it gleamed dangerously, unlike Calypso. The water had washed off most of the mud and monster dust, but she still felt just as grimy as she had when she first landed in the cave.

The last bit of bronze pulled itself into shape on the sword's hilt, and Calypso levitated it out of the fire and into the pail of seawater that rested beside her. A cloud of hot steam swirled up around her, blocking her vision for a second. When it cleared, Hephaestus was standing beside her.

Calypso hastily yanked the sword out of the water and laid it beside her other weapons. "Lord Hephaestus! I wasn't expecting to see you; what brings you-" She broke off as she noticed the dove automaton perched on his shoulder.

A cold pit of dread settled in her stomach. She could only imagine how this looked to Hephaestus; her vanishing into the earth, only to re-emerge from the water and start forging weapons. "Listen to me, please! It's not what you think! Just let me explain."

Hephaestus's expression was grim as he stared down at her. "It's not me you have to explain to."

Thunder rumbled across the clear sky, and Calypso gulped. Hephaestus held a small bronze device to his ear, then transferred his steely gaze to Calypso. "You might want to step back a little."

She obeyed nervously, staring up at the sky as massive thunderheads appeared above the island seemingly out of thin air. Thunder rumbled again, much louder this time. Less than a second later, a massive bolt of lightning forked down from the sky, touching down on the beach a short distance from Calypso and Hephaestus. It crackled there for a second before shooting upward into the thunderclouds again, leaving a menacing figure behind.

The man strode down the beach, clenching a smaller version of the massive lightning bolt in his right hand. Calypso cringed slightly as he drew closer. His stormy gray eyes were full of rage, and his hand gripped the lightning bolt with barely suppressed anger.

Hephaestus inclined his head as the man reached them. "Zeus."

Calypso took an involuntary step backwards as Zeus turned his stormy gray eyes on her. Her mouth was dry, and she could barely think for the fear that swamped her mind. She jumped as Zeus levelled the master bolt at her throat in one smooth, deadly motion. Her throat was tight with fear as her eyes met Zeus's, but she forced herself to keep the contact.

The god's face remained impassive as he continued to hold the bolt by her throat. His deep voice was menacing when he spoke, his gaze never leaving Calypso's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

**A/N**

**Ooh, she's in trouble now! I know, it's another cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! I'll hopefully be able to update again this weekend, but don't get your hopes up. **

**Remember to review and recommend to your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**So sorry for the long delay! I swear, I just might be one of the busiest people in the world! But I had an unexpected snow day today, so I'm taking advantage of it.**

**Happy reading!**

Words failed Calypso as the master bolt continued to hover threateningly just below her jawbone. She could do nothing but stare in frozen horror as it began to crackle loudly. Zeus let out a derisive snort and raised the bolt so that it was level with Calypso's eyes.

"Your silence speaks for you," he growled. In his hand, the master bolt flared brighter, and Calypso closed her eyes, steeling herself for the jolt of electricity that would stop her heart.

"Stop!" Something solid rammed into her, sending her sprawling into the sand. Her eyes flew open and widened in disbelief as she realized what had just happened. Hephaestus stood over her, fire flickering in his hair as he shielded her from Zeus.

"This isn't justice, Zeus." The disheveled god's body was tense, as though he expected a blow, but he stood firmly. "You storm in here out of the blue, threaten a peaceful goddess with the master bolt, and expect her to explain everything without batting an eye? You should know better."

Zeus tried to shove Hephaestus aside, but the crippled god held his ground. "Out of my way, you insolent fool!" He roared. "What makes you think that you can challenge me? What makes you so knowledgeable about the affairs of an exiled goddess?"

"Hermes and I have both visited Calypso occasionally, Zeus. You know that." Hephaestus's tone was reasonable, but Calypso could still see the tension in his body. "I know her well enough to see that she is one of the last people who I would expect to join forces with Gaea."

Calypso stood slowly and cautiously made her way to stand by Hephaestus's side. "He's right," she ventured. "I harbor no sympathy for Gaea's cause. The Olympians have treated me well, for the most part. Why would I jeopardize that trust?"

"Why, indeed?" Zeus ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking exhausted. "Nothing makes sense anymore. You sound sincere enough, but we have clear evidence that shows you disappearing into the ground."

"Yes. About that…" Calypso glared at the bronze bird on Hephaestus's shoulder. "You never mentioned that the bird was relaying my every move back to Olympus. I suspected it, but still. Do you really mistrust me that much?"

Hephaestus had the decency to look sheepish. "Well, we had to take precautions. Using the bird as a spy wasn't even my idea-"

Zeus cut him off with an upraised hand. "That's beside the point," he said sternly. "What really happened this morning? Tell me everything; I want the whole truth."

Calypso nodded. "I didn't really mean to leave the bird behind when I went into the woods, but I wanted some privacy. I had suspected that the bird was a spy, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to have it following me around everywhere. I have an enchanted mirror that I can use to view certain things from the outside world, and I was using it to check up on Leo and the other demigods. The automaton had gotten held up by some of the native birds, so I was by myself when Gaea appeared.

"She didn't say anything at first, so I thought it was some sort of trick. It was, but not in the way I thought; as soon as I got close enough, she pulled me underground. The bird got back just before Gaea dragged me under all of the way, so I guess it must have looked like we were leaving to go plot against Olympus or something.

"She eventually brought me to an underground cave that looked like some ancient temple dedicated to her. She wanted to test me, I guess, to see how powerful I was. She had a manticore with her, and I was forced to battle it with a dagger that she gave me."

Calypso spread her arms helplessly. "Both of you know that I haven't touched a weapon in centuries, much less fought anything. But I killed the manticore like it was nothing. I felt power that I had never felt before, and it was terrifying." She swallowed hard.

"Gaea asked me to join her then. I can't say I wasn't tempted for a moment; she was very convincing. But joining her meant renouncing everything I've worked for these past three thousand years. I was- am, hopefully- in the Olympians' good graces, and I wanted to keep it that way. When the final battle comes, I want to fight with you, not against you.

"So I refused. Gaea was furious and probably would have killed me, but I distracted her by throwing the dagger at her, and used some of my magic to transport myself back here. I knew that I couldn't pretend that I could just sit on my island and wait for the fate of the world to be decided, so I started preparing. I made these"- she gestured at the weapons and armor-"And then you two arrived." She smiled faintly. "Decide for yourself if you believe me. I won't beg."

Zeus eyed her with a mix of suspicion and newfound respect. Beckoning Hephaestus with a slight jerk of his head, the two gods strode down the beach until they were out of earshot.

Calypso sank wearily back down onto the soft white sand. Her fate was out of her hands now. All she could do was wait. She let her gaze wander freely across the sand, watching the dying light from the forge dance across the newly made sword. A plan began to form in her mind, and she drew her knees up to her chin as she thought hard.

Footsteps crunched on the sand, and she looked up to see Zeus and Hephaestus standing over her. Their expressions were unreadable as Zeus motioned for her to stand up.

"This has been a very difficult decision for me to make," he began. "You have put me in a very trying situation, but I have decided to take a leap of faith. Do not disappoint me."

Calypso let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned broadly, her eyes pricking with happy tears. She retrieved her sword from where she had dropped it when the gods had first arrived and approached Zeus with it, holding it perpendicular to her chest. When she reached the king of the gods, she dropped to one knee and held the sword out to him.

"I offer you my sword along with my deepest gratitude, Lord Zeus," she said formally. "I will fight for your cause to the best of my abilities."

Zeus nodded to her graciously. "I accept your sword and your fealty, Calypso. When the time comes, I hope you will make Olympus proud."

He helped her to rise, then raised the master bolt to summon more lightning to carry him away. He turned back suddenly. "Have you named it?"

"The sword?" Calypso asked. "Oh, yes. I've decided to call it _Eleutheros_."

Zeus nodded approvingly. "A good choice." Then, a massive bolt of lightning forked down from the dark clouds, spiriting him away in a white-hot blaze.

Hephaestus stepped up beside Calypso. "_Eleutheros_, huh? Interesting choice." He patted her on the shoulder. "See you at the battle, I guess." He stepped back, erupted into a column of flames, and sped away across the clear water.

Calypso smiled down at the glistening blade. She agreed with Zeus and Hephaestus; _Eleutheros_ was a good choice for a name. It was the Greek word for freedom. For so many years, she had despaired that she would never again travel beyond Ogygia's borders. But now, that had changed. Everything had changed, really.

She would win her freedom. She would see Leo again. For the first time in too many years, she would leave this paradise of a prison.

Calypso smiled up at the darkening sky. She couldn't wait.

**A/N**

**Are you pleased? No cliffhanger ending this time! Don't worry, next chapter, things ****_really_**** start getting exciting. **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
